


And Still We Dream

by whenigiveigivemyself



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 18:17:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18481738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenigiveigivemyself/pseuds/whenigiveigivemyself
Summary: The Doctor admires Rose as she gazes up at the stars, laying on the roof of a ballroom after a night of dancing.





	And Still We Dream

The Doctor was entirely sure that he's never seen such an incredible scene in his unfairly long life. His companion, bathed in the light of the moon and gazing up at the stars, was wearing a burgundy gown that made a congenial team with her hazel eyes. Her hair shone golden in the moonlight, and though he would never voice it, he could almost swear he could see the entire universe swimming just behind her eyes.

He could see her fierce bravery in the set of her eyebrows, and he marveled at the way it created a beautiful juxtaposition with the wonder in her eyes and the softness of her smile. It wasn't her usual tongue-touched grin, which she saved for times of pure excitement and elation. The smile was more genuine, it was a smile that didn't care if it was being observed or not.

The way she continued to be completely ensorcelled by the same old Earth evening sky was so incredible to him - she still looked up at the stars in awe even after she's already traveled among them. Many people in her position would have become significantly less enamored by such a seemingly simple sight, but as always she was proving to him that her heart was incorruptible. She saw the beauty of the universe when she looked to the sky, unobstructed by any unkindness she'd been witness to since he'd tainted her young life.

He felt an overwhelming sense of pride when he looked at her. She had no idea how brilliant she was, or how kind. To her it was natural to react with compassion and love. To be so kind is an incredible gift, and to know her was a privilege. He wanted her to know this, to truly believe this, but he was afraid that if he tried to tell her he would say too much. He was also afraid that even if he did tell her, she would continue to see her heart as a vulnerability instead of the remarkable strength it truly was.

She encapsulated everything good that humans possessed, and he couldn't get enough of her. It made the days to come - the days after Rose - that much more frightening.

He ignored the lump in his throat and moved to lay down next to her, to show her the stars and tell her their stories. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing, I just couldn't get this visual out of my mind. This whole thing is just my shameless love and appreciation of both the character Rose Tyler, and the wonderful actress Billie Piper.
> 
> It doesn't matter at all to the story, but here's the gown I had in mind when writing this.  
> https://c61af1accb6427df5a08-4a939bcdf25574534002d02676137860.ssl.cf2.rackcdn.com/product-hugerect-2831474-400617-1539488788-7a53d328b906d27c4312f74a4eee9e22.jpg


End file.
